Cannon of Shame
The Cannon of Shame is the new device used to send eliminated contestants off the island in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow is eliminated, and must take a ride in it. It is red and white. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *So, Uh, This Is My Team? Beardo is the first camper to take the Cannon of Shame after annoying his team with his sound effect noises was a nuisance, and he wasn't much help to his team, unbeknowst to them he did it because he is a very shy person. *I Love You, Grease Pig! Leonard is the second camper to take the Cannon of Shame after he was deemed annoying and useless, as he failed to complete the challenge for his team, causing them to lose. *Twinning Isn't Everything Amy is the third camper to take the Cannon of Shame after Samey tricked Chris into thinking Amy was her, since she ate a poison apple that covered her mole. *I Love You, I Love You Knots Rodney is the fourth camper to take the Cannon of Shame after he didn't say the truth when he had to and his team eliminated him. *A Blast From the Past Both Amy and Samey took the Cannon of Shame after the two fought, causing their team to lose the challenge. *Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems Ella is the sixth camper to take the Cannon of Shame after Max was meant to be eliminated, but she sang even after Chris told her not to and Chris eliminated her. *Three Zones and a Baby Topher is the seventh camper to take the Cannon of Shame after he annoyed Chris and his team too much, causing his elimination. *Hurl and Go Seek! Dave is the eighth camper to take the Cannon of Shame after he quit in Sky's place so she wouldn't get eliminated and have a chance to win the million. *Scarlett Fever Max took the Cannon of Shame because of the reason the island went crazy and Scarlett took the Cannon of Shame because she transformed into a dragon and scared away all of the contestants. *Sky Fall Jasmine is the eleventh camper to take the Cannon of Shame because she didn't cross the finish line during the challenge causing her to be eliminated from the game. *Pahk'd With Talent Sugar is the final camper to take the Cannon of Shame because she did the worst score and she was eliminated. Trivia *Ella is the only contestant in total drama history to sing while in the elimination method *9 contestant havent worn a helmet out of the whole season which were.....: Leonard, Amy(on her first try), Ella, Topher, Dave, Max, Scarlett, Jasmine, & Sugar! *Sky and Shawn are the only two characters in Total Drama Pahkitew Island to not take the Cannon of Shame. *Amy is the only character in Total Drama Pahkitew Island to take the cannon more then once. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 4.53.26 PM.png|Chris revealing the Cannon of Shame. Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.04.34 PM.png|Beardo is the 1st person to be fired out of the Cannon of Shame. Leronadcannonofshame.png|Leonard is 2nd person to be fired out of the Cannon of Shame. Mua.png|Amy is the 3rd person to be fired out of the Cannon of Shame. Rodneycannonofshame.png|Rodney is the 4th person to be fired out of the Cannon of Shame. SameyandAmyBye.jpg|Both Amy and Samey are fired out of the Cannon of Shame. Ellasout.jpg|Ella in the Cannon of Shame making 9th place imagetopher.jpg|Topher discovers that he won't be the new host of the show and ends up fired out of the Cannon of Shame. Daveincannonofshame.png|Dave in the Cannon of Shame. Monu.png|Scarlett and Max in the Cannon of Shame. Jasmineincannonofshame.png|Jamsine in the Cannon of Shame. sugare.png|Sugar in the Cannon of Shame. Category:Devices Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Unlucky Category:Failure